An electric motor is a machine that converts electrical energy into mechanical energy. Electric motors include DC motors and AC motors. One type of AC motor is an AC induction motor. An AC induction motor is typically driven by 3-phase alternating current provided by an electric motor controller coupled to a 3-phase inverter. The AC motor includes an outside stationary stator having coils supplied with alternating current to produce a rotating magnetic field, which induces a current in the rotor windings. As the current flows through the rotor windings, a second magnetic field is generated which interacts with the magnetic field from the stator to produce motion. The rotor is attached to the output shaft that is given a torque by the rotating magnetic field. The interaction of the rotor field and the stator field causes rotation of the rotor which can be used to perform work.
Another type of AC motor is a PMM. PMMs have permanent magnets located on the rotor and copper windings located on the stator. The alternating current in the stator windings produces a rotating magnetic field which interacts with the magnetic field from the rotor magnets to produce motion. The frequency at which the stator current oscillates determines the rotor's angular velocity and the resulting angular position.